Every berry tastes different
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Glee, puckleberry verison.Rachel is a normal teenager that has a darkside and a sweetside, Puck is her dark knight.He's known for bullying,but with her he's known to have a sweetside although he doesnt show it. Finn& Quinn bashing. Pregnancy.and Glee.
1. The boy is my berry

**Okay for new readers of mines I suck at grammer and punctuation sue me, I write for fun because I have so many plot bunnies bouncing all around my head, I actually HATED key word "ed'' glee until my best friend kinda forced me into I actually like it a lot, I'm more of a true blood girl but I fell in love with Glee, ONLY because of Puck and Rachel and brittny, I'm very observent to I notice things Puck does for Rachel and I actually want them to get together. I'm new to the teen highschool show's so if you know any good shows out there I would be pleased if you reviewed tell me what you thought of the story and what you think of the story.I have an idea about what I want for this so lets see how it plays out also I forgot when I get to a certain amount of chapters I request a certin limit, to get a new chapter because I want to know people want to read my story, I just finished high-school so I'm in college now plus I work and my boyfriend (who! reminds me of puck) So lets see how this goes Enjoy :)**

**Puckleberry & Mature.**

* * *

Rachel couldnt belieave she was making-out with _Noah,_ I mean the boy was hot she wasnt going to lie but she was worried she was doing this for all the wong reasons Noah was her bully, he slushied her more then anybody. Rachel pulled back and she looked him dead in the eyes " Why me..? you hate me, I hate you why do you choose now to want to change it up and rewrite the script?"

Noah sighed and knew this chick was crazy but he buckled down and looked at her " We're both a couple of hot jew's babe plus I couldnt stand the sight of you looking like a lost puppy that's been left out in the streets" Rachel flinched and looked away, Noah sat up and slightly touched her arm. "Also because your very talented"

Rachel looked at him and nodded " I want to seriously give us a try," Noah couldnt believe what he was hearing " Uhm..yeah okay" Noah almost kicked himself 'Why the hell did I agree to that?'

Rachel pounced on him arm's wrapped around his neck smiling and looking at him with big brown eyes " It'll all get better wont it?" Noah rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and huffed " Yeah babe"

Noah ended up waiting for Rachel to fall asleep before sneaking out the window he rubbed his hand across her face, and kissed her softly 'Woah what the fuck am I doing' He stared at her wide eyes and shook his head and walked quickly to the window climbed out and swiftly went to his truck down the street and sat there.

'What am I doing? she's rachel fucking berry! the most unattractive girl, well she has a cute nose and I love her eyes and wait what the fuck stop it puck just no! its a big no no..plus I can't be finn..I can't' Puck's eyes widden as he realized he was growing feelings for rachel ' no I'll be better the finn my badassness will pay off, Berry I'll make a woman out of you just wait'

Puck decided he's going to put his heart in this and try with rachel he started the truck up and drove home, he txted rachel.

_Its going to be hard babe, but sleep well, i'll be your knight in shinning armor._

_Love Puck_

_p.s. you remind me of sleeping beauty._

The nexts morning a full dressed and happy rachel saw the txt and smiled happily. Rachel wanted Noah to pick her up but it must have been to early for him so her dad's dropped her off at school.

Rachel was at her locker until she felt two strong arm's around her waist and the smell of smoke, and she knew she turned around and saw her boyfriend Noah and smiled, Noah raised an eyebrow and smirk "What thought I was finn?" Rachel pouted "No..I was just happy to see you cause you ran out last night like lady of the night."

Noah scratched his head " Yeah sorry babe, I'm not use to staying the night at chicks house'' Rachel nodded and pouted again "Sucks we only have three classes together" Noah nodded and held his arm out for her and she smiled and took it.

Noah and Rachel turned the corner down the hallway and slushies got tossed on them. Noah eyes burned bad, "FUCK" Rachel was use to it..and she saw her boyfriend look angry and knew something like this was going to happen she pulled Noah into the bathroom and turned the water on warm.

"Rach..I can't see" Rachel nodded" I'll be your eyes she sat him down on the chair and started washing his face and hair out in the sink, Noah's arm wrapped around Rachel leg "Your really good at this" Rachel laughed " Well I had alot of practice." Noah sat up looking at Rachel with such sorrow in his eyes " I'm so sorry babe for hurting you."

Rachel got on her knees and layed her head on his lap, this was the first time they actually put there emotions in to each other with out it being awkward. "do you regret it? yeah know..us?" Noah was confused and stroked her looked down in sadness" If you want to break up with me..you can"

Noah laughed darkly "Now see look at me " He leaned forwarded and lifted her chin so those beautiful brown eyes were on his " I'd expect you to break up with me, your going to be a star and get out of lima me I'm stuck here..there's no hope for me I'm not going anywhere not till I see you off to new york" Rachel lip quivered "Your coming with me you'll make it"

Noah pulled her face closer and kissed her as deeply as he could, Rachel moaned abit and Noah was losing all his sense's he tried to hold back on the fragil girl but couldnt he ended up lifting her up and pinning her against the wall and devouring her neck, Rachel gasped holding on to his shoulders "Noah..'' Noah growled "No..mine"

Rachel realized Noah was marking her leaving hickies all over her neck, it would be impossible to eyes start to roll back." Noah" She gasped out.

**DING DING**

The bell rung off and Noah stared at Rachel he slowly put her down, realizing her knee's were weak he held her close and walked her out of the bathroom " Sheesh rach all I did was kiss you" He smirked and Rachel hit him softly.

''Shush I never been kissed like that before " Rachel spun out of Noah's arms and posed " See I'm a lot better now" Noah smirked and pushed her against the locker " I could fix that yeah know" Rachel touched Noah's cheek and a flash of finn entered her mind and she looked away took her hand in his and kissed her temple "Will make it out of here remember?"

Rachel smiled and nodded" Oh no..." Noah looked over at her they were walking at a slow pace everyone staring at them in shock that they actually looked like a couple " Glee club! imagine what they will say" She looked at Noah scared. Noah took this as his advantage and whispered in her ear "Glee club? Imagine the cheerio" Noah walked ahead of her.

Rachel was frozen in fear " Santana.." Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, Noah looked over his shoulder " Babe hurry up." Rachel looked down the hall at him, Noah stopped and stared at her " You should know I'll always protect you" Rachel grinned and ran after him her thoughts at ease.

Noah was walking into Glee, and Rachel jumped on his back and dangled there trying to climb up "So short ack!" Noah looked over at her and slipped his arm under her butt behind him so she could wrap her leg's around his waist. Rachel burried her face in his neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Rachel jumped off Noah's back and saw Santana. Rachel stood her ground and her eyebrow arched up " Playing around with my boyfriend" Santana laughed and flipped her ponytail "Good just making sure you realize that your just in a game and that is all your doing man-hands is playing your part in it."

Santana touched Noah's chest and winked at him and took a seat nexts to brittny. Noah looked at her grossed out and put an arm around Rachel shoulder and sat nexts to her. Everyone was whispering but Finn's eyes were glued on them, same with quinn they both werent to happy.

(His name i'm use his first name). "I want to get straight to the assignment-" Rachel hand shot up, rolled his eyes " Yes? ?" " I have song I wanna sing.." coughed and nodded, everyone was expecting some sort of slow up beat song. Rachel pointed to Noah, his eyes shifted confused about the beat of the music.

Rachel's hips swayed and her eyes opened up full of detemination and she smirked singing was her thing, and singing with emotion was something she took pride in,maybe santana would get the picture. Everyone was clapping except Santana,Quinn, and was a new sexy side to Rachel and she wasnt letting anyone take what was her,Rachel sung straight to Noah and Santana. Challenging her.

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sry that you_  
_Seems to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_THe boy is mine_

Santana got up at her seat and sneered circling Rachel like some kind of animal, she didnt like what was happening rachel fucking berry was standing up to her and taking what was her's. Rachel turned around and faced Santana making her stop circling and walked to her crossed her arms and looked her dead in the eyes.  
Rachel sung fluidly but passive aggressive.

Rachel:_I think it's time we got this straight_  
_Sit and talk face to face_  
_There's no way you could mistake_  
_For your man- are you insane_  
_Santana rolled her eye's shifting her wait on side of her hip with a crooked smile on her face_

Santana; _You see I know that you maybe_  
_Jus a bit jealous of me_  
_Cuz your blind if you can't see_  
_That his love is all in me_

Rachel; _You see I tried to hesitate_  
_I didn't wanna say wt he told me_  
_He said wifout me he couldn't make_  
_It through the day- ain't that a shame_

Santana; _& Maybe you misunderstood_  
_Cuz I can't see how he could_  
_Wanna take his time and that's all so good_  
[Rachel;_The boy is mine_]  
_Because my love is all it took_

Santana faced him singing straight twords him the smirk and raised eyebrow on Puck's face dropped and immediatly came back up when Rachel enter the scene blocking her boyfriend from Santana's eyes which pissed her off that she was losing.  
Santana;_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_(Rachel;_Enough_)  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_(Rachel;_The boy is mine_)  
_I'm sry that you_(Rachel;_Sorry that you_)  
_Seems to be confused_(Rachel;_Confuse_)  
_He belongs to me_(Rachel;_nono_)  
_The boy is mine_  
Rachel walked over to Noah and rubbed her hand down his chest and sat on his lap rubbing his mowhawk, which Noah in turned held rachel there and nuzzled into her neck niether of the two taking there eyes off of Santana. There eyes were possessive this wasnt Rachel fucking Berry this was..someone who was in love, Puck wasnt himself either Santana crossed her arm and frowned disgustedly confused,These two who were they. They were over powering.  
Rachel; _Must do the things you do_  
_Keep on acting like a fool_  
_You need to know it's me not you_  
_And if you didn't know it girl- it's true_  
Santana sung with less confidence more, so like she realized she was losing but she was Santana she wouldnt lose with out a fight she sung with abit of depression trying to play the pitty me card because she did have puck first.  
Santana; _I think that you should realize_  
_And try to understand why_  
_He is a part of my life_  
_I know it's killing you inside_  
Rachel got up and stalked over to Santana who in returned backed up abit still abit bewildered by Rachel's performance and how over-powering she was it was abit intemidating Santana's eyes looked over to puck who was sitting there with a smirk and his eyebrow raised. 'He's not enjoying this cause two girls are fighting over him' her mouth dropped slightly..'he's enjoying this cause rachel is fighting for him.'  
Rachel; _You can what you wanna say_  
_What we have you can't take_  
_From the truth you can't escape_  
_I can tell the real from the fake_  
Santana opened her mouth but, Rachel stole her part in the song and made it know that Santana was the past and Rachel was his new girl and no one was going to get in the way of said get away its my time to shine, Noah got up and wrapped his arms around her kissed the side of her head swaying with chose..he chose he chose Rachel..Rachel Berry  
Rachel;_When will you get the picture_  
_You're the past, I'm the future_  
_Get away it's my time to shine_  
_And if you didn't know the boy is mine_( Santana sung the song almost as a whisper;_the boy is mine_)  
Rachel sung the rest looking deep at Santana and smirked, Santana grabbed as much pride as she could and seperated the two and Noah scoffed and sat down, Rachel spun in a circle giggling and sung the song with the same confidence and cocky over powering something..it was something different about rachel but santana sung the song with her pride, cause he confidence was shot.  
*Chorus*  
_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_(Santana;_enough_)  
_It's not hard to see(_Santana;_to see_)  
_The boy is mine_(Santana;_boy's mine_)  
_I'm sry that you_(santana;_sry that you_)  
_Seems to be confused_(santana;_seem to be confuse_)  
_He belongs to me_(Santana;_he belongs to me_)  
_The boy is mine_(Santana;_the boy is mine_)  
Rachel saw Santana facing Noah again and started to sing out to him with as much pride as she could her facial expression could be read easily and everyone frowned. Santana had lost all confidence in herself about Noah wanting her, and it puzzled everyone Rachel..Fucking..Berry..broke Santana even if it was something pointless to everyone else it was still her being broken  
*Chorus*  
_You need to give it up_(Rachel;_ohhh_)  
_Had about enough_(Rachel yelled out with all her passion;_had about enough_)  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_(Rachel was pouring out her emotion's;_he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine_)  
_I'm sry that you_(Rachel;_I'm so sry_)  
_Seems to be confused_(Rachel;_You seems to be confuesd_)  
_He belongs to me_(Rachel;_He belongs to me_)  
_The boy is mine_  
Rachel looked over at Noah with those loving eyes that vanished threw out the whole song, those beautiful brown loving eyes and got in front of him Noah wrapped his arm around her leg again and layed his face on his hip while she rubbed his top part of his head facing Santana Rachel wasnt being a bitch this time..she was being honest.  
Rachel; _You can't destory this love I found_  
_Your silly games I won't allow_  
_The boy is mine without a doubt_  
_You might as well throw in the towel_  
Santana's coughed abit trying to fight by her voice from cracking and gulped singing on que she wanted to stop singing to sit down but her reputation would be ruined.  
Santana; _What makes you think that he wants you_  
_When I'm the one that brought him to_  
_This speical place that's in my heart_  
_Cuz he was my love right from the start_  
Rachel continued to rub Noah's head, his eyes were locked on to Rachel's. Finn was red, he wasnt even hiding how pissed the fuck off he was. He had his hands gripping his pants leg till his knuckles turned white 'What the fuck is going on here? I mean I know I'm not smart but hey i'm not dumb either something is up and I dont like it.' Quinn wasnt so much pissed that Noah found love cause she had Finn but more so the attention wasnt on her, and that people wanted Noah so she wanted him to. Quinn smirked ever so slightly and touched Finn's hands,Finn eased up on his grip.' I have quinn fuck Rachel that whore and Noah that backstabbing ugh" Santana sung to Rachel and Puck she realized her voice couldnt reach them anymore it didnt touch the hearts of anybody like Rachel's..  
_You need to give it up_(Rachel eyes locked on puck;_Give it up_)  
_Had about enough_(Rachel laughs abit while looking still at puck;_Had about enough_)  
_It's not hard to see_(Rachel and Noah both look at Santana;_It's not hard to see_)  
_The boy is mine_(Rachel sits on Noah lap;_The boy is mine_)  
_I'm sry that you_(Rachel crosses her legs and noah lays his head against her back;_I'm sry to you_)  
_Seems to be confused_(Rache giggles;_Seems to be confused_)  
_He belongs to me_(Noah wraps his arms around Rachel's waist_;He belongs to me_)  
_THe boy is mine_(Rachel says sternly but in a melodtic voice;_The boy is mine_)

Rachel smirked ever so slightly worst then Quinn evil ways. Santana was deep breathing while Rachel was perfectly fine " What happened to you sista!" Kurt said liking the new Rachel, Rachel smiled big at Kurt " Nothing I'm just tired of being walked on I'm not putting up with it anymore." Mercedes tapped Noah on the back "DAMN you turned Rachel the goody good into a bad girl."

Noah lazily chuckled" Nah she's still my good girl just more badass" Finn Scoffed" You mean more of a whore" in a split second of those words leaving his mouth Rachel was standing and Noah was bashing his face in.

Rachel gasped she didnt realize how fast and smooth he got between the chairs and go to Finn, Everyone was shocked and kurt was chanting "fight fight fight" Rachel looked at Noah" Stop Noah!" Noah stopped on a dime and walked back over to rachel and pointed at finn "Disrespect my girl nexts time and I'll fucking kill you."

Finn got up sitll abit dazed " Cheap shot!" Quinn was whipping the blood from her boyfriends nose quinn smiled small acting worried 'Interesting..very interesting..'

didnt have time to react "I have 0 tolerance for fighting Noah nexts time your having detention" Noah scoffed and Rachel hit him lightly.

Santana crossed her arms and sat nexts to brittny "This is over man-hands, hes going to get tired of you" Rachel looked back and winked "Far from it.''

Kurt clapped " Finally someone shut satan up"

Noah whispered to Rachel."Stay my sweet berry when were alone okay?" Rachel nodded and kissed him"There's different types of berries you know? not all of them are sweet" Noah chuckled and rolled his eyes " Well there's enough of me to go around I'll make sure to love each berry" Rachel giggled and snuggled closer to him if that was possible. Mr. Will loved the idea of Rachel and Puck it was a perfect combination sweet and rockish " You two are going to do two duets that is this week assignment everyone else pair up and come up with a duet"

Rachel and Noah smiled "come over so we can work on it?" Noah fist pounded her " deal"

**After Glee club**

Noah couldnt wait to get Rachel in the car he had her pinned up against the girls bathroom wall, attacking her face and ripping the buttons from the top of her shirt trying to get more of her neck, her hickies were purple and red enought to his sweet moans filled the bathroom as she massage his mowhawk he was ready to fuck the day lights out of loved what she was able to do with him, she brought out the beast in him but then again she was able to tame it just as well.

"Wow so this is what you two do in your spare time.'' Rachel gasped and turned her head in embarrassment she didnt want to see who it was, Noah growled and looked up his eyes full of fury he scooted closer to Rachel to hide her skin from whoever walked in girl or not.

* * *

OH SHIT I know i'm not god at beginning's when it comes to story's but here's the taste of what you guys are in for, it's going to get better i just need to get this chapter out of the way to get to the real story sigh lol. So who can guess right about who entered the bathroom

I strongly dislike Finn and Quinn so this story will have a lot of bashing it.

Enjoy

5 reviews.

Plus who walked in on them?!


	2. Royal puckleberry

**Okay I couldnt help myself it was suppose to be 5 reviews for the second chapter to go up but I'm just gonna post this make it 10 reviews and keep it moving, Okay some messaged me and asked me a question about rachel**

**Rachel in this story she's still a diva thats motivated, but she's more playful and fun because Noah is there and she feels safe, also she has times where she can be total bitch and mean and aggressive what can you expect when she's dating mister badass right? There's different berries some sweet, some sour, even some that people consider spicy she's a mix of different berries.**

**Another thing is I dont know if its me or not but when ever i type ( Mr . Will ) and its together it erases it so I'm just gonna have to figure out some alternate way of doing that or figure out what the hell is going on. Cause it does that for my other stories to it takes out words frustrating aye?**

**I spell words with the british langauge sometimes so sorry Enjoy :).**

* * *

Brittny eyes were lost and confused " Doing that in your spare time is bad, you should do it when people arint around watching" Noah angry eyes soften 'oh just the school bimbo' Rachel fixed herself up "Your right brittny I'm sorry" Brittny nodded " Plus santana would eat your soul if she saw that, havnt you heard people told me she's satan so becareful " Brittny sound looking really worried, Noah couldnt help but laugh, nor could rachel

**Nexts day**

Finn and Quinn were talking " I dont know Quinn your pregnate I dont want you to over do it, and also Rachel is going to be there" Finn shut his locker and walked away from Quinn, Quinn crossed her arms and sneered she was getting annoyed with all this Rachel talk with everyone " Look Finn we're singing that song and thats that" Finn jumped and looked at his pregnate girlfriend " Woah scary Quinn alright alright" He held up his hands defensivly and walked away.

Rachel was walking in she was wearing a new outfit it was (Okay this is the outfit I just brought so yeah of course I wanna show it off) Rachel was wearing a tight sweater from forever 21 that said nevermind it was white with black lettering, she also was sporting some black ripped skinny jeans that made her look thicker then normal and her ass looked great in it and white ugg boots with a white hair beret hat.

Rachel was looking for Noah and saw Finn walking away from Quinn and shrugged her shoulders, Quinn walked up to Rachel and crossed her arms pouting her small lips " Ease dropping again? Dont you have anything else better to do." Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder's and saw Noah down the hall."yeah your right shouldnt have been ease dropping" Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes walking to Noah.

Quinn mouth fell abit slightly and she regained composure 'Rachel fucking berry just blew me off' Quinn looked at rachel as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Noah, and he held her up they looked like the perfect couple. _Fuck that._

Rachel slowly put herself down from Noah's arms, Noah frowned and looked at her " Whats wrong babe did satan do something" Rachel walked in front of him and twirled out of his was checking her out and she was hot..not like she wasnt any other day but today was different today was damn. Noah reached out and grabbed her pants pocket pulling her closely and whispered in her ear in voice thick with aggression "Babe..why are you teasing me"

Rachel smirked and turned her head slightly to face him " I wanted to try a different look thats why" Noah frowned abit " No more skirts or knee highed socks? but they were hot on you" Rachel turned around and faced him " I still have them now come on lets go to class!" Noah pouted as Rachel dragged him to class.

Noah was tired he wanted to skip so bad, but rachel wouldnt let him but he figured since Rachel is going to get out of Lima he should atleast try to keep up, Noah bit his bottom lip and actually started writing he didnt even realize Quinn sat in front of him and Santana sat on the opposite side of him, Rachel was doing the class work leaning her head on Noah shoulder.

Noah yawned and felt a cold hand touch his and he winced pulling his hand back 'That felt nothing like rachel' He lifted his head and saw Quinn perfect face, but thats not were his eyes wore they were glued to her belly, Quinn figured that Noah loved her still when his eyes were stuck on her stomach. "What's wrong?'' Quinn rubbed her tummy slightly and leaned forward close to Noah.

''We need to talk.'' Noah blinked and looked at Rachel, who seemed distracted' She cant know..she would leave me I dont want to lose her..but my child.' Noah was conflictd he looked at her with a serious look " class"

Rachel looked up when Quinn was reaching out to touch Noah face, and as a reaction she slapped Quinn's hands away and glared. "Didnt your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself" Quinn gasped lightly and Santana stuck up for her " Do you always go around hitting pregnate chicks."

Rachel looked over Noah "Uhm! I didnt hit her but if you want me to hit her I will" She turned her attention back on Quinn, Quinn glared at Rachel "You think you own Puck but sweet you dont its obvious he still loves me and lusts Santana get over yourself" Rachel laughed and looked at her like she lost her mind "See thats were your wrong."

Rachel touched Noah's shoulder " See Puck might, but this isnt Puck this is doesnt want a knocked up drama mama, or a serious butch of a girlfriend cause honestly Santana you act like a man and honestly Quinn you have no friends or life so go find some scurry off go"

Noah couldnt help but laugh darkly at his girlfriend he loved her so fucking much, he just wanted to do her right now, but he was gonna save that for later and licked his lips and started writing.

Quinn bottom lip trembled and she got up and walked out of the classroom, Santana stood up and pointed at Rachel " Let me catch your ass after school" Noah looked at her and she ran off behind Quinn.

"Let me know if she does something" Rachel nodded at Noah. Rachel layed her head flat on the table "Noah did I do to much" Noah was writing and said "Hm?'' Rachel enjoyed the cold feeling of the table against her cheek. "Was I to mean to Quinn and Santana"

Noah laughed and smiled at Rachel "Atleast I know your still my sweet berry, always worrying babe they bullied you for a long still do it your angry..let it out " Noah took rachel hand and looked at him with puppy dog eyes " I'll always be here to have your back alright? dont sweat it"

Rachel nodded and kissed Noah "Nothing can stop us.''

**Glee was horrible**

Rachel eyes were about to pop out her head and what she was hearing, and Noah eyes were pissed he was mad as hell. He went to all of his classes even did his work with help of his girlfriend, he has fought anyone unless you count the perverted afro-jew and thats it he was good he didnt deserve this shit, nor did his girlfriend.

Mr. Will looked at his students and sighed. " Look all you have to do all of you is sing at the football game and do a number of thriller, and work together that is it. '' Ms. Beastly nodded that football players were angry and mad as fuck everyone was complaning.

Mr. Will looked at Rachel with pleading eyes she rolled her eyes " Fine will sing our duets as an example but this doesnt change anything, this goes for Quinn and Santana." Rachel glared hard at the two, and Noah got up walking close to Rachel. Finn " KEEP IT PG" "SHUT IT FINN I ALREADY BEAT YOUR ASS MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN"

Rachel knew Noah was mad and embarrassed his bro's had to hear him sing, Rachel whispered to him ''Will sing another song okay" Noah nodded he loved his girl he placed his forhead against hers. "This is for you finn" Noah said looking at Finn who looked confused

Rachel:_It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin' everybody let him be  
Cuz he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
Cuz now you're walkin' in the danger zone  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong_

Rachel:_ if you mess with my man  
I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man  
So find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man  
I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
_

Noah:_Tryin to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin' me  
'Cuz they trynna take my baby, oh what the hell, naw!  
So now you really betta check yourself  
Messin' with my girl is bad for your health and  
So you know you will be dealt with  
Betta find your own girl _

Noah and rachel were smiling big and someone from the football team yelled out loud "I really like the girl with the mowhawk she sung nice."

Noahd and Rachel nearly broke there neck but could figure out which one said it,Noah laughed taking off his guitar "Ha that was funny" Rachel stook her hat off " yeah sure was" Noah charged at the team with guitar in hand ready to bash there head in.

Rachel charged at one of the football memebers " Get your hands off my boyfriend" She hit one of them and Noah was being held back by ms. beastly. One of the foot ball members picked rachel up from behin and she started flailing trying to attack the football players with her man. "Let go! put me down! get off me"

Noah saw one of the football players holding Rachel and dragged over to them forgetting about the other football players that were charging at the rest of the Gleeks that decided to hop in,and shoved the guy off his Rachel crashing down also. Rachel crawled on top of the football player wanting to get her hits cause he was holding her before.

Mr. Will grabbed rachel, " UGH LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM"

Santana, Quinn, and Finn were all in shock. " DAMN SISTA GET HIM" Kurt was snapping his fingers he was really enjoying new Rachel she was perfect " Testify fight for your man!"

Quinn was disgusted at Rachel barbaric behavior, While Santana felt threatened and Finn ' I need that girl back in my life.'

After all the fighting Rachel was sitting in her chair laying against Noah tiredly she didnt realize fighting would take it out of was lazily checking Rachel for marks cause if she had any no one was going to stop him from killing the football team one by one. "glad you wore jeans today " Rachel giggled.

Noah looked at rachel and kissed the top of her "My badass berry" Rachel looked at everyone who seemed to support them, Rachel cant believe she got into her first fight, Noah was rubbing off on her

**Football game**

So the football team decided they werent going to join in, So gleek was doing it. Puck walked up to Rachel and grabbed her helmet " Are you ready?" He said worriedly. Rachel removed her mouth gared her eyes gleaming with excitment " LETS DO THIS SHIT" Puck laughed and hit her helmet lightly.

Threw out the whole game Rachel was suppose to lay there, she saw Noah get tackled three gtimes this was like animal planet but up close she was scared, but excited she wanted to help as much as she could but she knew what she had to do.

Football, Rachel saw it just laying there, Rachel looked up at the football and blinked she heard people yelling to grab it. Rachel jumped up and grabbed the football, Rachel picked it up and ran as fast as her little skinny legs would carry her.

She heard people cheering so she figured she was doing was so proud of his girl " GO BABY GO" Rachel heard Noah voice over everyone elses, including her breathing. All of a sudden she felt arms cold arms wrap around her not like Noah's warm ones but harsh cold arms, then she hit the ground face first.

Noah eyes widden and booked it to her, "Rach...Rach? babe? FUCKING BERRY GET UP" Noah was panicking as he rolled her over and removed her helmet. The doctor came over to them, but Noah wouldnt let the doctor look at her he didnt want anyone else touching her, he was scared, and pissed. Finn walked up to them "Puck stop let him look" Noah glared angrily at them and barked at them "Fall back!"

Rachel eyes opened and she coughed the mouth gaurd out " Did..Did we win?" Noah eyes went back to being sain and he spoke quietly pulling her head close to his chest "Yes baby we did.." Finn was confused " No..no we didnt? what are you talking about?" Rachel understood what he ment, she was alive and in his eyes thats winning.

"Noah come on let go we gotta get back in the game" Puck pulled her head away from her chest and looked at her like she was crazy " The hell you thinking are you crazy?"

The foot ball team walked out on the field and tapped puck on the shoulder "Aye man..your girl took a hell of a hot and stuff but we need our field back you take her home will do the stupid dance and call it a day."

Puck smirked "Thanks man" he picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her off the ran up to them "Hey..I think we needed to talk." Rachel blinked she was getting mad and looked at Noah. "Later I need to take my girl home."

Noah brushed off Quinn and continued walking to his truck and sat her in there. Quinn was blown off TWICE by the couple and she smirked crossing her arm third times a charm she turned her attention over to brittny and smiled 'Interesting..very interesting..hmm..'

Noah ended up taking Rachel to his house and changing her into his grey sweats and long black shirt. Rachel crawled across the bed wrapping her arms around his neck pressing against his back. " What what was that with Quinn.." Noah winced and Rachel saw it threw the mirror. "I Cant tell you yet."

Rachel crawled in front of him and got on her knees and looked at him with big puppy brown eyes "Are you cheating on me?'' Noah shook his head confused and very slowly "No?" "Then whatever you have to tell me will get threw it together" Rachel touched his hands and Noah slowly touched her cheek. "I...I..I like you alot."

Rachel giggled "I love you to Noah." Noah was happy rachel knew what he ment it was hard for him to say those three words. Rachel looked at him " Have you ever played chess?" Noah was confused "No why?'' Rachel smiled and kissed his hands " In a game of chess the queen protects the king..." rachel looked at him with so much devotion " I'll always protect you.''

Noah couldnt take it anymore he lifted Rachel up and layed her on the bed and crawled on top of her his eyes eating her alive.."I'll always be here for you." Noah kissed her nose Rachel reached up and touched his Mohawk. "i'll always be here for you to my king.'' Noah touched her hip and saw Rachel angrily looked at her hip a nice bruise.

Noah growled, and rachel cooed him " Its ok baby it was when I got tackled I'll live.'' Noah nodded and instead of taking her here and now he layed nexts to her a scooped her up close to his chest in his arms "this heart beats for you" rachel yawned and didnt realize how hectic today was she was exhausted..she fell asleep the beat of noah heart turned out to be her favorite thing to listen to.

* * *

Okay this was rushed sadly because my sister came home while I was typing and was pressuring me about her homework she needed help on

I feel like I'm moving to fast in this story so I'm look over my notes and try to slow it down.

Review tell me what you think I need 10 reviews for third chapter and also.

if you know any GOOD LONG Puckleberry stories incomplete or complete please tell me a few I'm very interested ! :)


	3. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


End file.
